ATIENDE MI LLAMADA
by SwanQueen3weakness
Summary: -Eyy chico, ¿quién está contigo?…es tu madre ¿cierto?…GINAAAA, AMOR , PORFAVOR ATIENDE MI LLAMADA … GINAA…GINAA… Chico, dile que atienda por favor- Un pequeñín decide contestar una llamada que va dirigida a su madre, como lleva haciendo desde hace un par de meses, aunque no tenga ni la menor idea de quien esta del otro lado de la línea.


Este es mi primer FIC, bueno en realidad es un ONE SHOT, espero sea de su agrado y si les gusta no olviden comentar que leeré todos sus consejos y recomendaciones. Como siempre cabe aclarar que ninguno de los personajes aquí utilizados me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla.  
Este fic lo basé un poco en una canción super antigua de King Clave, lo sé, lo sé es super vieja pero me pareció una buena trama para nuestra adorada familia Swan-Mills, y sin más preámbulos les dejo con la historia

* * *

Como cada jueves a las dos de la tarde, en un lúgubre rincón de la gran mansión Mills, un suave retintín de teléfono resuena en toda aquella soledad.

Ella sabe quién es, sabe que es lo que aquella persona tras el parlante del teléfono busca, añora tanto el día de volver a escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz, y aun así, como cada jueves, decide ignorar aquella llamada y refugiarse en lo más recóndito de su mente el único lugar en el que ahora puede sentirse plenamente feliz, aunque solo sea una ilusión, la más dulce y tormentosa ilusión en la que puede, aunque sea un pequeño instante, volver a sentí sus suaves labios presionados de esa forma tan dulce en contra de los suyos, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus bellos ojos del más hermoso tono de azul cielo combinados con un suave toque de verde bosque, y así, una vez más, encerrada en su despacho se pierde en sus maravillosos recuerdos de una época en la que fue inmensamente feliz, y que hoy más que nunca parece tan lejana.

Perdida en sus recuerdos, no logra percatarse del momento en que un pequeño terremoto de alborotados mechones marrones se acerca al ruidoso aparato y contesta la "indeseable" llamada, como lleva haciendo cada jueves desde hace un par de meses.

 **-Hola** -una dulce y tierna voz infantil resuena al otro lado del parlante

 **-Hola-** su voz es apenas un murmullo audible, se siente morir al escuchar aquella voz tan pura e inocente, es él, siempre es él, y aun así no puede evitar reaccionar de esa manera. **\- ¿Se encuentra tu madre en casa?** -

 **-Sí-** esa respuesta es tan cotidiana que ya ni siquiera se molesta en ilusionarse un poco.

 **-Bueno... ¿sabes si hoy quisiera atenderme? -** no hay contestación, escucha algún que otro murmullo seguido de un silencio insoportable.

 **\- ¿Es la señora que habló la otra vez? yo le voy a avisar, pero creo que está trabajando y no sé si la podrá atender-** deja escapar un pequeño suspiró, sabe que es una mentira, y lo sabe por qué la conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo, pero lo deja pasar, como cada jueves, lo deja pasar.

 **-Dile por favor que es algo importante, y le quiero hablar-** su voz suena desesperada, no imaginó llegar a estar en esta situación alguna vez, pero es lo que se merece por cobarde, por dejarla ir, a ella, el amor de su vida, la mujer de sus sueños, aquella morena con la que alguna vez llegó a compartir su vida.

 **\- ¿Le hizo algo a mi mamá? -** la voz del pequeño suena confusa y dolida, no puede evitar que se le rompa el corazón en mil pedazos al oírlo hablarle de esa manera.

 ** _FLASHBACK_** **  
** ** _5 AÑOS ATRÁS, STORYBROOKE, MAINE_**

- **¿¡Te vas!?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -** su voz se quiebra y sus lindos ojos marrones se tornan acuosos- **¿y qué hay de Henry?, piensas dejarlo a él también, ¿no es cierto?** \- no es una pregunta, es una afirmación, y duele, después de 7 años de matrimonio, terminar de esa manera, duele.

- **¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué me quede a tu lado fingiendo que no pasa nada?, ¿qué sigamos aparentando ser la familia ¨PERFECTA¨? -** ella no responde, y eso le rompe el alma a la joven rubia. **-¡Pues no Regina!, yo no quiero, más bien, no soporto seguir con esta farsa, ¿qué no te das cuenta que cada vez nos hacemos más daño?, tu no mereces vivir de esta manera, esta no es la vida que imagine para ti, y… sinceramente, no es la vida que quiero para mí. –**

 **-!¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres EMMA?!, dilo ya de una maldita vez y acabemos con esto-**

- **Quiero VIVIR mi vida Regina, quiero ser libre por una jodida vez, quiero explorar el mundo, quiero descubrir todos los secretos que este guarda, quiero conocer todas esas sensaciones que nunca conocí…. Y sobre todo Regina… sobre todo, quiero ser FELIZ, quiero llegar a mi casa y poder estar un solo día sin discutir con alguien, quiero disfrutar cada día de mi existencia, y no recibir reclamo alguno por estupideces que ni siquiera sucedieron y con las que no merecen la pena desperdiciar tiempo-** de pronto se sintió aliviada, dijo todo aquello de corrido, sin respirar y sin razonar, porque sabía que, si se detenía a meditar todo aquello que deseaba decir, al final, perdería todo valor y no lo diría.

Regina estaba atónita, no imaginaba todo aquello que podría haber guardado su rubia esposa en todo el tiempo que llevaban de casadas, se sentía rota, inservible, desdichada, sabía que después de este duro golpe su pobre corazón no volvería a latir con la misma intensidad por nadie más que no fuera esa rubia cabezota.

 **\- ¿Qué hicimos mal Emma? –** sollozó la morena con el último hilo de voz que encontró en su garganta.

Le dolía verla así, y más dolía el saber que era por su culpa, era un dolor insoportable, y lo era porque la seguía amando, nunca iba a dejar de amarla, y lo sabía mejor que nadie, por eso debía dejarla libre, la amaba tanto que no podía permitirse seguirla arrastrando al infierno en el que se había convertido su vida marital. Al verla tan vulnerable como lo estaba en ese momento, no pudo reprimir su impulso de protegerla, de tomarle el rostro entre sus manos, besarle la frente con ternura y devoción, estrecharla entre sus brazos, colocar su mentón sobre sus suaves cabellos oscuros y murmurarle que era lo mejor, que todo estaría bien.

 **-No lo sé Gina -** suspiró **-… no lo sé** – tomo su mejilla entre sus manos y enjugó una lágrima fugaz que se escapó de sus lindos ojos achocolatados.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Enmudeció de repente, no pudo contestar aquella pregunta que le partió en mil pedazos el corazón al sólo recordar el gran dolor que le causó a la morena, a SU morena.  
Carraspeó y trató de evitar la pregunta de la mejor manera posible **– Mientras espero a tu madre, cuéntame, ¿ya vas al colegio?, sé que te encantan los cuentos, sobre todo los que te cuenta tu madre, ¿no es así? –** no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonrisita triste al recordar todas aquellas noches en las que ella y su Gina arropaban a aquel pequeñín en la cama, le besaban la frente y aprovechaban unos cuantos minutos para contarle un pequeño cuento de cuna inventado por la bella morena.

 **-O sí, pero como mami trabaja la abuela Mary me lleva al colegio, y los cuentos me los cuenta el abuelo David porque mami llega muy tarde y cansadita, pobrecita, ¿sabe?, mami ya no suele contarme cuentitos para dormir desde que mamá se fue muy lejos, a un lugar donde vive más contentita-** el silencio inundo la línea telefónica , hasta que un par de minutos después que el pequeño volvió a emitir su dulce vocecita **\- Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla, mami dice que ella me quería mucho y que aunque no pueda estar a mi lado ella nunca se olvidaría de mí, pero no importa, aunque no la conozca yo la AMO mucho, además sé que era muy guapa, la abue Mary dice que soy tan lindo como lo era mamá-** una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al saber el amor tan puro que un ser tan angelical como aquel niño podía profesar por un ser tan aborrecedor y despreciable como ella.

- **Y dime ¿si vas de vacaciones como el año pasado a las playas del mar? –**

 **\- Sí, claro, me gusta bañarme y ahora ya se nadar, pero dígame ¿cómo es que usted sabe qué hace un año que me fui de vacaciones? –** no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante tan inocente pregunta.

 **\- Mejor dime, ¿cuántos años tienes, chico? –** pregunta solamente para asegurarse que sus años de sufrimiento son correctos, sabe perfectamente cual es la edad del pequeño, no podría olvidar aquel número ni aunque quisiera, lleva sufriendo cinco años de su mísera vida, y lo único bueno que sucedió en ella fue el nacimiento del chico y la llegada de Regina a su vida.

- **Yo solo tengo cinco años, aunque mami dice que parezco de seis, ¿le puedo preguntar algo señora? -** su vocecita tenía un breve toque de curiosidad e incertidumbre, ese tono que tantas veces Gina usó con ella cuando le preocupaba algo.

- **Claro chico, dime-** el silencio retumbo en ambos lados de la línea, el pequeño tardó un momento en decidirse a formular aquello que le mataba de curiosidad.

 **\- ¿Desde cuándo conoce usted a mi mami? -** su corazón se resquebrajo un milímetro más al escuchar aquella pregunta, mientras más tiempo pasaba hablando con aquel chiquillo, más desgraciada se sentía, quería alargar el mayor tiempo posible la llamada, tenía esperanzas de que ella atendiera, pero con el correr del reloj, esas esperanzas iban muriendo con lentitud, aunque si de algo estaba segura es que aquel amor inmenso que tenía en el pecho por aquel par de personitas, nunca iba a morir, pues todos los días de su existencia, desde hace cinco años, los ha pasado con aquel amor quemándole el pecho.

Una vez más, evitó la pregunta, no podía contestar con la verdad, tenía miedo, miedo a que cuando él supiera la verdad la rechazara, miedo a que la apartara de su vida (aunque no fuera parte de ella), miedo a ni siquiera seguir manteniendo esas dolorosas a la par de agradables conversaciones, pero tenía que ser valiente, junto todo el coraje del que podía hacer disposición y emitió aquello que le estaba quemando la garganta – **Hazme un favor, dile… dile a tu mami que … que yo la quiero mucho… muchísimo… y también a ti.-**

 **-Pero si yo no la conozco-** esa simple afirmación la hizo quebrarse, era verdad, él tenía razón, como podía atreverse a decirle que le quería si ni siquiera ha estado a su lado un solo día desde que él pobre pequeño tenía memoria, no estuvo ahí cuando dijo su primera palabra, no estuvo para él cuando dio sus primeros pasitos, no estuvo ahí para sostenerlo cuando se tambaleaba y amenazaba con caer, no estuvo cuando…. sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella vocecilla que empezaba a adorar - **oiga dígame, ¿qué le pasa? ¿por qué ha cambiado su voz? ¿está llorando?** – No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a sollozar con el móvil en la mano, no podía más, tenía que acabar con el dulce tormento que le suponía seguir con aquella llamada, su corazón lloró, y ella, la mujer de sus sueños, su dulce morena no atendió.

El sonido de una segunda voz hizo que se le acelerará el corazón, era ella, era Gina, SU Gina, lo sabía, pues aunque aquella segunda voz fuera apenas un murmullo, era dulcemente inconfundible – **Eyy chico, ¿quién está contigo?…es tu madre ¿cierto?…GINAAAA, AMOR , PORFAVOR ATIENDE MI LLAMADA … GINAA…GINAA… Chico, dile que atienda por favor** \- su voz era apenas una suave suplica.

 **-Lo siento señora, mi mami me ha dicho que debo colgar la llamada, lo siento tanto, quise hacer que hablará con usted, pero me dijo que era imposible, discúlpeme, debo despedirme, pero…-** su voz quedo en el aire, esos cortos segundos transcurridos a Emma se le hicieron eternos- **pero sepa que me agrado hablar con usted, adiós señora.** – La llamada llegó a su fin, y no pudo decirle aquello que se le quedo como un nudo en la garganta, seguía con el móvil en la mano, escuchando el inconfundible sonido que indicaba que la llamada acababa de terminar… con su último aliento, y armándose con todo el valor del mundo dijo en apenas un susurro… **ADIÓS… HIJITO**.


End file.
